Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heddle for guiding a warp yarn for a loom, as well as a loom equipped with such a heddle. The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing such a heddle.
Brief Description of the Related Art
A loom of the Jacquard type is equipped with a Jacquard mechanism to control several hooks. Each hook controls one or more arches. Each arch is connected to one end of a guide heddle for a warp yarn, which is connected by another end to the frame of the loom via a return spring. Each heddle is provided with an eyelet for passage of the warp yarn and is made up of an eye and a heddle body including two strands. These parts can be manufactured separately. The heddle is then called composite and requires assembly before its placement.
In this respect, it is known from EP-A-1,908,863 to use a heddle body manufactured from a plastic material and an eye made from ceramic or a hard metal. The heddle body is overmolded on the eye. This overmolding method generates burrs when the mold closes around the eye during the injection of the plastic material. The heddles must be gone over again by polishing to eliminate the burrs. Indeed, these burrs may destroy adjacent yarns when they rub on the heddle during weaving.
Furthermore, CN-Y-201228305 discloses a heddle which, in the embodiment of FIGS. 4 to 6, comprises a porcelain eye in which two through openings and four hollow zones are arranged. The strands of the heddle body are overmolded in these through openings and in these hollow zones. This overmolding creates the same problems as those mentioned above.
It is known, for example from EP-A-1,989,346, to use an eye provided at both of its ends with a longitudinal housing and two strands, each provided with an end having a smaller section. The end of a strand with a smaller section is inserted into the longitudinal housing of the eye, by nesting. The two parts are next assembled by gluing. Due to this nesting, it is difficult to guarantee a uniform glue seam, as well as good adherence of the glue. Furthermore, the engagement in a longitudinal housing limits the residual sections of the eye around the housing and the end sections of the strands. Thus, the assembly of the eyes and body of the heddle is not very strong.
The invention more particularly aims to resolve these drawbacks by proposing a composite heddle whereof the eye and the heddle body produce an assembly having a strong resistance to forces and a limited bulk.